


Star-Shaped Mobiles

by sonicdrift2



Series: Their Fiery Spirit [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: F/F, Xadhoom meets the triplets, donald is a good uncle, ship is just kinda mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Xadhoom meets Della’s boys for the first time.





	Star-Shaped Mobiles

Xadhoom had never been good with kids, even back on Xerbia. She’d spent most of her time in the labs, around other adults. She had never even interacted with an infant before. Nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach as she approached the door, muffled voices coming from the other side. 

She raised her hand and (oh, remember, gently, quietly—) knocked, and the voices stopped. The Duck Avenger, Donald, opened the door. He looked more tired than she’d ever seen him, feathers ruffled and eyes baggy, but he greeted her with a small, happy smile. 

“Hey, beauty eyes. Come on in.” He said, shuffling out the way for her. 

Xadhoom floated in the nursery. It was a fairly large room, full of soft, warm light. Three identical cribs were lined against the wall, but Della had pulled up a chair next to last one. She was humming softly, rocking the crib gently with her mechanical foot. 

When she noticed Xadhoom her face lit up. She lifted a hand out of the crib, beckoning her closer.

“Come meet my boys,” Della whispered, gazing back down lovingly at her children.

Xadhoom hovered just above the crib, peering into it. Three impossibly tiny ducklings were all curled together, fast asleep. Della was caressing their cheeks, taking turns with each one. She resumed humming that song Xadhoom was unfamiliar with.

“They’re beautiful.” Xadhoom breathed, and was surprised to find she meant it. 

These were Della’s children. Her girlfriend(?) was a mother. Xadhoom’s feelings about that didn’t matter one bit, not when Della had that expression on her face.

Pure, unfiltered love. 

“This is Dewey,” Della pointed to the one on the far left, “And Huey,” the one in the middle, “And Louie.” The one on the right. 

Dewey chose that moment to yawn and stretch, and the whole room tensed. He snuggled down closer to his brother, and even Xadhoom’s molten heart softened at the sight. 

Donald came up on her other side, a small blanket in his hand. He draped it over the side of the crib, checked he hadn’t disturbed the ducklings, and looked up at Xadhoom. 

“When they wake up would you like to hold one of them?” He asked quietly. 

“I think I’d like that.” She said, and the look Della gave her was worth it enduring whatever uncomfortableness that may ensue.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea rereading my other fic, To The Moon and Back. I live for fluff!!!


End file.
